Chapter 304
A Magical War Game is the 304th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu and the others sent to save Lucy keep moving under the cover of the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Mirajane tells them her plan to enter Mercurius but before heading off, Wendy wishes Team Fairy Tail the best of luck. The final event of the Grand Magic Games, which is a survival event, shall act as their cover. Summary Natsu and the rest of the rescue team continue with their mission to save Lucy. With fight for that last fight about to begin Wendy begins to wonder how they would enter Mercurius. Happy then suggests his idea which Carla quickly predicts that it would be something idiotic with Pantherlily agreeing. They go through with Happy's plan and change into their disguises. Luckily, Mirajane tells the group that she has thought of a plan of her own to get into the palace much too Natsu's delight. With the plan under way Wendy looks up to the Domus Flau and wishes Team Fairy Tail the best with their fight. In the Domus Flau the final fight is announced, to the massive uproar of the crowd, with the teams competing in a survival game. Chapati informs the crowd of the rules of the fight. It would take place in Crocus and each team would be run around the city searching for the opposition, when the enemies meet, the battle would start with it ending when one of the Mages are unable to fight. The team left standing would gain one point. Another rule is that each team would have to pick a leader from who only their own team would know who that leader is but if these leaders are defeated, the team that defeated that leader would gain five points for their team and with the max amount of points to be won being 45 everything is still to play for. Erza takes some time to talk with her team, telling them that they have to win for Lucy's sake. Juvia and Gajeel state that if Natsu and the rest are able to save Lucy it would be the best outcome but Gray and Laxus tell their team that they still have to make up for the last 7 years. And with that said, the survival game begins with Fairy Tail full of determination. The crowd’s cheer fills the Domus Flau as each team sets out to the fight with most teams separating from one another, as Yajima expected. Suddenly Rufus notices something off about the fight. From the rooftops, Orga asks his teammate what the problem is as Rufus tells him that Team Fairy Tail isn't moving, shocking the crowd and announcers with this unusual act. The other members of Fairy Tail yell at them in attempt to get their team to fight except from Mavis who sits among the guild with a vacant expression. Back in the city, Yuka and Toby find Novally and go for a quick point with Yuka sealing Novally's magic and Toby going in to attack. Hibiki,Eve and Ren take out Beth and Arania for 2 points while Team Fairy Tail still does nothing as the points change. In a different part of the city, Lyon and Jura take out Semmes and Yaeger of Team Quatro Puppy. Ooba cheers for her strongest Mage on as the crowd wonder how anybody would overcome the Wizard Saint. Yuka and Toby continue searching through town complimenting the strength of their peers while they go until they are cut off by Bacchus. They prepare to fight but suddenly a white light appears from the sky and before Bacchus could react, Sting smashes the S-Class Mage into the ground, breaking the pavement and earning Team Sabertooth 5 points with the defeat of Quatro Puppy's leader. The crowd cheers for the White Dragon Slayer yet little joy is taken out of this victory for Sting. With Sabertooth in first place Yuka and Toby get ready to take on Sting, while Makarov screams in horror over the loss of the top spot. Suddenly, Kagura comes out of nowhere and takes out Toby and Yuka but before she could fight Sting, he disappears. Minerva states how it would be wise for her team to avoid Jura and Kagura due to their strength while in another part of the city Millianna takes out the last Quatro Puppy member, Rocker. With Team Mermaid Heel and Team Lamia Scale doing their best, the points begin to move rapidly, yet Fairy Tail still doesn’t move. Makarov, confused over these strange actions, begins to question them looking at what is at stake. Mavis then tells him that they need to keep calm because of the situation Lucy is in and then tells the sixth master how throughout the Grand Magic Games she has been memorizing each of the battles and the abilities of each Mage participating. She then tells them how through countless simulations she has developed at strategy which she was sending to Team Fairy Tail shocking even Makarov. She then sets the strategy of The Fairy of the Stars in to motion as Team Fairy Tail make their move. Meanwhile at the place, a guard takes a captured Natsu and Wendy to Mercurius. The guards at the gate ask who they are, to which the guard replies they were trying to rescue Lucy. The guards tell him to throw them in a cell so the guard begins to head into the palace with Natsu and Wendy but one guard points him to where the cells actually are. When inside, the guard turns out to be Mirajane using her Transformation Magic to sneak the rescue team into the palace and with compliments for Mirajane's plan out of the way they continue their plan. Meanwhile in a separate part of Mercurius, a guard walks into the room of Princess Hisui E. Fiore. The guard tells her that the current timing is her best chance to go through with her plan to which she agrees and gets ready to start the Eclipse 2 Project. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *The Great Magical War Game (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Wave (波動 Hadō) *Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō) *Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō) *Archive (古文書 Ākaibu) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) *Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) Spells used Abilities used *Flight *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Archenemy (不倶戴天, Fugutaiten) Navigation